Different Circumstances
by CloudDancer
Summary: What if Harry wasn’t raised by the Dursleys but by the Outers instead? *COMPLETE*


Different Circumstances  
  
Summary: What if Harry wasn't raised by the Dursleys but by the Outers instead?   
  
  
  
General/Humor  
  
~*~  
  
Trista cradled the small baby close to her body.  
  
"I am trusting that you have found a safe home for Harry, Trista" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"The other Outers will protect him as if he was one of their own" she replied softly.   
  
McGonagall nodded her head approvingly "None of the Death Eaters would be stupid enough to mess with Ms. Amara or Ms. Michelle." she said more to herself then to anyone else.  
  
Trista smiled at Hagrid who had started to tear up. "Don't worry Hagrid. Harry will be happy there." she whispered in a reasuring voice.   
  
Hagrid nodded "Im sure he will but Im still going to miss the, lil bugger" he wailed. He leaned over and kissed Harrys forhead before stumbling out of the room.  
  
McGonagall sniffled as she left the room as well.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye, or at least for another 11 years" Dumbledore said in a cheery voice. "See you soon, Harry Potter"  
  
Trista could have sworn she saw tears in the old mans eyes as he passed her by to leave the room. Sighing to herself she created a portal and stepped threw it leaving the magical world behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru squealed in delite as Amara twerled her around. "Again, again!" she giggled  
  
Amara twerled her around over and over again until Michelles sharp voice stopped her.  
  
"You are going to make her sick, Amara" Michelle scolded.  
  
"O, come on Michelle. Its all in good fun. Right Hota" Amara asked the little girl after she set her down.  
  
Hotaru swayed side to side and stumbled as she walked. "Right, Mara" she replied. With that said she fell onto her butt and waited for the world to stop going around so fast.  
  
Michelle looked at her 'daughter' with dismay. "If a cop where to pass right now they would mistake poor Hotaru for a drunk person!"  
  
Amara snorted with laughter. She gave Hotaru a sideways glance and winked at her.  
  
Hotaru attempted to wink back but she found that she couldn't figure out which Amara had winked at her. There where four of them! "Hey, Mara. I didn't know you had any sisters who looked just like you" she said innocently "When did they get here?"  
  
Amara blinked repeatedly before realizing the poor girl was seeing double mostlikely. She shrugged at Michelle when she glared at her.  
  
"You two haven't been giving Hotaru alcohol have you?" Tristas amused voice asked.  
  
Michelle sent Amara and 'I told you so' look. "No, Amara twerled her around one too many times thats all." she replied then noticed the baby in Tristas arms "Whos baby?"  
  
Trista sat down and told the two older Outers the heart-wrenching story.  
  
Michell sniffled.  
  
"Im counting on you two to take care of him tell he turns 11" Trista ordered sternly.  
  
Hotaru looked curiously at the baby in Tristas arms "Trista, can I hold him?" she asked "If Im really really REALLY careful?"  
  
"Of course you can hold him. Sit down and I will hand him to you................."  
  
~*~ Christmas Morning, 4 years later. (Harry is 5. Hotaru is 12)  
  
A five year old Harry ran into a room which walls where dark purple and curtains where light purple. He jumped excitedly onto the dark purple bed and sat on top of his older 'sisters' back. "Wakey wakey wakey!" he yelled happily "Wakey up Hota!"  
  
Hotaru muttered a few muffled words that sounded strangly like 'Why must he do this every year?'  
  
Harry crawled off of Hotarus back before jumping up and down on the bed "Wakey up Hota! Its Cissmass Mornin!"  
  
When Hotaru didn't move he bent over and poked Hotaru in the side. "I say wakey up!" he repeated. When Hotaru still didn't move he leaned in closer "Hota?"  
  
Hotaru shot up in bed and pulled Harry onto her lap. "Roar!"  
  
Harry giggled happily (remember hes a 5 year old kid!)  
  
Hotaru smiled fondly at him.   
  
"Auntie Chelle, Uncle Mara, and Auntie Trista are already awake!" he said happily and took Hotarus hand. "Come on, Hota! Hurry up!"  
  
Hotaru laughed to herself. "Let me put on my robe, Squirt." she replied and pulled on a dark purple velvet robe.  
  
She fallowed the little boy into the living room where he took a seat on Michelles lap.  
  
Hotaru sat down next to Trista.  
  
Harry looked up at Michelle with wide innocent green eyes "Can we start now, Auntie Chelle?"  
  
Michelle smile and nodded.  
  
Like a flashing of lightning Harry was on the floor tearing open all of his gifts.  
  
Hotaru and the others opened theirs a little slower then he did. But it was hard not to be happy and excited with that lil ball of energy around.  
  
They where almost finished when the doorbell wrang.  
  
Trista looked over her shoulder knowingly. "Hota, will you please answer the door for Mr. Lupin?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded. It had become a ritual for him to come over on Christmas. She got to her feet and hurried to the door.  
  
Remus looked down at the petite girl and smiled. "Merry Christmas, my dark princess" he greated and hugged her quickly  
  
"Hi, Remus" Hotaru replied helped him with his bags.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled brightly. "Uncle Remus!" he called before jumping to his feet and skipping over to the tall tired man. Harry hugged him around the middle. "I missed you!"  
  
Remus smiled "I missed you too, Sport but look what I got you"  
  
He pulled several presents that where rapped in red and gold paper. He handed them to Harry before passing out the rest.  
  
Amara smiled at him "Bout time you got here, Remus. We where wondering when you would get here" she teased as she put her arm around Michelles shoulders "Your getting slow"  
  
"Sorry I couldn't get here fast enough for you, O Impatient One" he retorted   
  
Trista and Michelle laughed.  
  
"Here, I got you four these" he said handing each a package.  
  
They eached opened theirs.  
  
In Michelles was a custom made violin with the symbol of Neptune on back in aqua.  
  
Amaras was a red and gold racers jacket with the symbol of Uranus on the Right upper sleeve.  
  
Tristas was a crimson colored velvet robe with the sybol of Pluto in black.  
  
Hotaru had gotten a light purple lamp with a powder blue light shade. She had also gotten a necklace that had a firefly cut out of amethests.  
  
Hotaru hugged him tightly while he chuckled. "I thought you might like them" he replied to all of their thank yous.  
  
From Remus Harry had gotten a red rob with gold silk trimming, a few puzzles and a broom that hovered about 2 to 3 feet off the ground and moved around slowly.  
  
Remus glanced around the room. He couldn't have been more greatful of these people for letting him be apart of Harrys life.  
  
His gaze traveled to the small boy. He was growing up so fast and was looking more like James everytime he saw him. Though he had Lilys lovely eyes.  
  
He then looked almost automaticly at Hotaru who was playing with Harry. Unbelievably, her personality was almost identicle to Lilys.  
  
It was horrible that both James and Lily couldn't be here to see their beloved son and see what a wonderful young lad he was growing up to be.  
  
~*~ 2 years later (Harry is 7 and Hotaru is 14)  
  
"Whats wrong four eyes? Going to go cry to your mommy?!" a bully asked as he shoved Harry down onto the ground and laughed. The boy was rather fat with a round fat face, small beady eyes, no neck, and ugly blond hair. (ring any bells?) "Oh, but wait! Your adopted! You don't have a mother!"  
  
Harry glared at the boys who where teasing him. It would be nearily impossible for him to beat them in a fist fight so he did the one thing he knew he was good at. He ran.  
  
As he turned a corner he made to jump behind a garbage can but before he knew it he wason the roof stuck in the chimney (remember in the 1st book it mentions this or something like this)  
  
Needless to say the school called Amara and Michelle.  
  
When he got home he ran right into Hotarus room and jumped onto her bed. He managed to choke out the entire story to the older girl.  
  
Hotaru brushed the hair out of his eyes as he told her. "Don't worry, Harry. When your older that little boy will wish he never picked on you."  
  
And true to her word. Harry would get revenge on the boy who picked on him, it would just be 10 years later.  
  
~*~ (3 Years later. Harrys 10 and Hotarus 17)  
  
Harry smiled evilly as he waited for Hotaru to wake up. His eyes nearily lit up as she started to walk straight into his trap.  
  
Hotaru yawned, stretched, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slidd her feet into her........gooey slippers? Hotaru blinked repeatedly before looking down at her honey covered slipped. 'Harry my boy, this has to be the lamest prank you have ever pulled into the 9 years that Ive known you' she thought to herself. She shook her head and pulled her feet out of the slippers. "Thats so gross"  
  
After she managed to get the honey off with one of Harrys shirts she walked over to her closet and opened it. Down went the bucket chocolate syrup, on went the fan, there went the feathers.  
  
Hotaru muttered several curse words under her breathe. Why hadn't she seen that coming. 'Ooooo, Harry be greatful Im in a good mood this morning else I would slaughter you right here a now' she thought almost angrily. 'Its ok, all I have to do is take a shower and all this stuff will be gone.'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry rocked from one foot to the other as he kept glancing towards the clock on the wall and then at the bathroom door.  
  
Unfortunatly for him, Michelle caught on. "What did you do know?" she questioned  
  
Harry looked up at her innocently. "Me?"   
  
"No, Harry, she means your imaginary friend" Amara answered sarcasticly.  
  
"I can handle this Amara" Michelle growled. "Now what did you do?"  
  
Harry never got to answer the question because a high pitched scream echoed threw out the house. Harry smiled before dashing off to the bathroom to see if it had worked.  
  
But it wasn't Hotaru who was in the bathroom, it was Trista. Hotaru in fact was wide eyed and pointing and Trista while she laughed.  
  
Tristas once green hair was now a hidous orange and her skin was tinged a light blue.  
  
Hotaru stomped her foot on the ground she continued to laugh.  
  
Snorts of laughter escaped Amaras lips......that is until Michelle elbowed her in the stomach rather hard.  
  
Trista turned her angry crimson eyes on Harry. "Harry James Potter!" she screamed  
  
Harry paled before running. "It will come out! It will come out! Just give it a few days!" he yelled behind him to Trista who was hot on his tail  
  
"A few days! A few days?! I can't go out in public like this!" the normally calm Trista yelled. "What will people say?!"  
  
Harry stopped and smiled innocently. "You can always tell them that you where abducted by aliens" he suggested.  
  
Trista glared at him before trying to tackle him.  
  
It didn't exactly work............  
  
~*~ (1 year later. Harry is 11)  
  
'My, my Harry you sure had an interesting life with them didn't you?' the hat whispered into Harrys ear. 'You where quiet the trouble maker'  
  
'Thank you, I do try' Harry replied mentally to hat. Causing it to laugh.  
  
'Slytherin would be good for you, sence you have so much power but for some reason, I think Gryffindor will suit you best.' "Gryffindor!"  
  
The table cheered loudly as Harry took a seat next a tall brunnette and a girl with long black hair.  
  
"Hey, Im Raye Hino, thats Lita Kino, and the boys Ron Weasley." the one with long black hair announced.  
  
Harry shook there hands. 'I wonder what Hota, Michelle, Amara, and Trista are doing right now............' he thought absently  
  
~*~  
  
Im Done! I hope you liked.   
  
There WILL be a story to fallow and it will take place in Harrys 4th year  
  
All Scouts WILL be involved and that includes Darian. 


End file.
